The Sweet, But Horrid, Life Of College
by 00asianwriter00
Summary: WIP Who said college's all fun and games? Risa's life just gets even more hectic, with being signed with the world's famous magazine, chased by billions of fans, and ,worst of all, a jealous Atsushi. What's a girl gotta get a normal life around here!
1. Prolonge

A/n: Hi! This fanfic is about Risa and co. going to collage and about their difficulties in life while there.

I suggest you guys watch the anime first before reading this fanfic, sorry, I'm having a little writers block on my other fanfic.

Talking- "…"

Thinking/Dream talk- _',,,'_

Sound effects: -BANG!-

Disclaimer: I don't own Lovely Complex, you got that you sueing people?

Risa walked down the hallway of her new dormitory, sighing after finally finishing her part time job at the school. It's only been a few months since she started collage and she alreadly couldn't handle all the homework she was assigned with. _'Finally, __a __nice warm bed waiting for me to doze on!! Yatta!'_Opening the door, Risa had accidently walked onto what looked like her roommate her boyfriend making out and proceding to take their clothes off. Embarrased Risa shut the door with flushed cheeks.

Alica Tenason was her roommates name, a foreign exchange student in her second year of collage. Alica had a fairly tall build, only a few inches shorter then herself with long silky whitish blond hair to match her pale complexion. She wore tight clothes, but not tight enough to be considered a slut. Punkish type of girl, Alica hated being interrupted in many things. One of those things was when she was making out with her boyfriend. _'Oh shit!!'_

Hearing knuckles cracking inside, Risa gulped loudly and cried anime tears.

"KOIZUMI RISA!!!!!!"

"Mou!! She didn't have to kick me out of our room until 1:00 AM, jeez…" Risa sulked over not being able to get to her nice warm cozy bed, Otani laughing at her stupidness at not knocking on the door before entering.

"Ahaha!! Baka, that's what you get for not knocking! Ahaha!!" Otani laughed at the huge lump on her head.

Blushing, she said fitibly. "It wasn't that funny!"

Otani, wiping tears of laughter away, leaned down on and gave her a bittersweet intoxicating deep kiss. (they were on the stairs, Otani being a few steps ahead of her)

"Ware ware, sorry for laughing at you for that."

Risa just smiled and grabbed his arm, dragging him over to one of the ice cream shops. "You owe me an ice cream!"

Otani, trying to pry her hand off his arm, sighed in defeat. "Hai, hai, Sargent Sir.'

Risa, skipping merryily, smiled happily and dreamily about Otani. As she walked down the sidewalk, she saw a small photo shoot. _'So pretty…__Wish I could become a model.__'_Sighing sadly, as if she was actually pretty enough to become a model, one could dream though. Risa walked away from the place, her high heels clicking loudy agaisnt the sidewalk. One of the staff on the shoot noticed her, examining her tall build. _'That girl could be a possible canidate for the magazine… She's tall enough and looks like she's done tons of modeling before, just looking at her style just screams model material'_Dialing the company number he worked for, the young man talked to his boss.

"Mr. Tanaka, I think I've found a likely canidate for the magazines next cover. It appears the women goes to a small collage around here, judging by the collage logo on her bag."

Mr. Tanaka smirked. "Does the young women happen to have long flowing red hair and is 6 foot?"

Surprised, the yound man almost dropped the cell phone. "Why yes, if you mind me asking sir, how'd you know?"

Taking a sharp intake of his ciggarate, Mr. Tanaka answered. "Let's just say I've been having my eye on her for quite awhile."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------999999999

A/n: Cliffie! Please review and tell me what I need to work on majorly. Oh and the part where Mr. Tanaka breaths the ciggarate is ONLY for effect for the story, not to advertise you should smoke ciggarates.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One of my Lovely Complex Fanfic:

A/n: On cowinsidence, I just happen to have been in the mood in writing the next chapter today I wrote this during my classes, its four pages long. I'm not in a really good mood so please don't be so pesty about updates **Or else the monster of eating up updates will appear. Atsushi is Otani in case you didn't know. I don't usually re-vise stuff that I don't have to be graded on so here is the un-edited version. Sorry for the grammer mistakes. The magazine is renamed Ciao**

**Enjoy, Mina!**

The next day, after finally being allowed in her dorm room, Risa stuffed her mail into her already over-stuffed mailman bag. Sliging her mailman bag, Risa grabbed her bookbag. Slamming and locking her door close, Risa checked her watch. She still had two hours left before her classes started. After two years of being late, Risa had started to wake up early out of a growing habit. Walking to a quant, classy cafe across from her dorm, the nice little mistle like bell rang softly in her ears. Stepping in, Risa hanged her beige trenchcoat and newspaper boy gray hat on the mini rack by the door. Walking up to the counter, she ordered a cappino mocha coffee. After a few minutes, her coffee ready, Risa finally sat down in a small table in the corner of the cozy cafe.

Pulling out her letters from her friends, Risa read through each one. Laughing and smiling to each one, just when she thought she was done with her letters, a letter fell out from the stack she was shuffling. Picking it up delicaly, Risa carefully removed the wax seal, slipping out a few sheets of paper of what looked like parchment. Reading it one by one, Risa found out that it was an exclusive job offer for the popular fashion magazine called Ciao, squeling out excitement (in the proccess, emberrising herself with the occupants of the cafe staring at her) Risa held out the letter like it was a precious jem with sparkling eyes.

Finishing her coffee, Risa thought of treating Atsushi to breakfast, checking her watch and throwing away her empty paper cup of coffee, she saw that she had an hour left. Gathering her things, Risa placed the letter from Ciao on top of all her letters with a red Christmas ribbon tying them together inside her mailman pack carefully. Stepping up to the counter, she ordered another cup of coffee with blue berry muffins, scones, and sandwitches.

Walking towards her old jeep (from her grandfather, saying he didn't need it anymore), Risa drove to her school that was near Atsushi's dorm. Stepping out of her car and locking it, Risa walked up the stairs leading to Atsushi's room. Breathing in and out, checking her makeup, Risa brought a delicate dainty pale hand to knock on the door. Atsushi's grogy roommate opened the door, yawning hugely, leaned against the doorway.

Smiling bigly, Risa shoved the coffee and food into his hands. "Morning Ryo-San, don't you dare eat the food again or else I'll pummble you agian!"

Nodding, Ryo closed the door and placed it onto the kiction table.

Leaving for her classroom, Risa called up Atsushi to wake him up.

"Atsushi, hurry up or else your roommate will eat your breakfast agian!"

Hearing the clanging and banging of metal and wood, Risa hung up and walked to her classroom. Once inside, Risa walked up to her seat and placed her laptop on the long table. She than began to finish editing her essay.

Wiping her clammy hands on her shirt, Risa tried calming herself down a notch. Luckily, she was able to convince her roommate to come with her just incase something happened. The said blonde haired girl was currently tapping her foot impatiently. Pushing open the door, the metal surface ran slight shivers down her spine. Gapping, Risa gasped loudly. Eyes twinking in awe of the beautiful, tall models getting prepped up in makeup and extravagent clothes, Risa immedietly pulled out her letter from Ciao.

After several minutes of trying to get someone to help them, Risa grabbed a staff members arm and showed the letter infront of their face. The staff member ran to get the manager. Risa finally got to convince the manager that it was real after a few futile attempts and was all too soon pushed into a chair to propped up for the shoot. Ashley was busy in lala land with the rare and hard to find fashion magazines, busily eating away at the extravagent buffet table.

A/n: All I have to come up for now, more will be added later And by the way, go to gaia, I tend to post chapter earlier on their. Username's MinamikoSan


End file.
